


Killing me softly with her song

by NepetaCataria21



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Painful Love, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, charlastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaCataria21/pseuds/NepetaCataria21
Summary: Looking to have fun with the suffering of others, Alastor ended up being the one who was injured.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Killing me softly with her song

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some parts aren't well written, English isn't my first language, I posted this fic first on Spanish so if you want to read it on that language you can find it on my profile.

His first contact with her was through a screen, she was presenting to all hell her “wonderful” project that she was so excited to do, a hotel that would rehabilitate sinners to send them to heaven, an idea so stupid from his point of view, but what really attracted his attention was the great show that this golden-haired girl showed to the whole hell, that tender and cheerful song captivated him. During the last decades he had lost interest in everything, he wasn't longer satisfied with the mass killings or the recurring battles for territories after each extermination; he needed to find new entertainment and when he saw this girl and her style, so innocent and full of good intentions, unique among all the creatures of hell, his being shuddered with emotion, he had already found his new hobby.

So that same day he decided to appear in the famous hotel, to see her in person and offer his "help", mostly because he wanted achieve his cruel and selfish desire to delight in the failure and suffering of all the impure souls who will try to redeem themselves, you could even say that deep down, he also wanted to see her fail, destroy that beautiful and innocent soul would be a wonderful spectacle for him; So when he was accepted into the hotel by the young girl, he invoked his own assistants to “attend better” the hotel and with a song he convinced her of his abilities, just as she captivated him.

And time passed, everyone started working to get the ridiculous hotel afloat, but among all of them this golden-haired young girl stood out, working side by side with Vaggie, chatting and laughing next to Angel, keeping the hotel in the best condition under Niffty's perfectionist eye, trying to improve the mood of the bitter Husk; for Alastor, that kind attitude so typical of Charlie was so strange to him, causing him to become more and more interested in her, without realizing it.  
Always looking her from the distance, she simply shine through the crowd with that big smile, her white teeth and her cheerful charisma, he laughted to himself while he saw her so naive, without realizing the expression he had on his face while looking at her.

Then that moment came, when she approached to him and opened her heart; with a few days left to open the hotel she approached him and holding his hands, she conveyed that she really appreciated all the help he had given her, that It wouldn't have achieved without everyone's help and, even if he didn't believe in her dream, she was happy that he had arrived at the hotel and, that during this time working together she had taken a certain affection for hos person Alastor only just watched her and smiled at her .

That kindness, that soft touch of her thin white fingers against his long dark claws, her sweet gaze and her melodious voice were ripping something inside him, a pain he had been carrying for a long time. Her words had penetrated deeply into him and when he realized it the panic seized him, this wasn't his plan, this wasn't what he wanted, it wasn't the fun he was looking for; but, still, he didn't want to let go of those hands again, he wanted his sweet gaze to turn back to him, that big smile of her were for him and that her voice sang his life.

But nothing is eternal, and that soft grip was released, she gave him a slight final smile and said goodbye to him, there was still much to do at the hotel and soon the first guests would arrive, so they had to be prepared and have everything ready and in their place. Already at a good distance she looked back, raised her arm to finally say goodbye to him and then disappeared into the bowels of the hotel while he only raised his hand in response.

All alone, his eternal smile broke, he put a hand to his face to confirm that the figure drawn was no longer of enjoyment, but an expression of real concern, his chest was full of bliss and emotion, something quite alarming for him, even more so if these feelings were generated by a girl like her, whom he had wanted to destroy, she was killing him, unknowingly she was killing him softly with her voice, with her sweet song he had fallen for her.

>   
>  _I heard she sang a good song  
>  I heard she had a style  
>  And so I came to see her  
>  To listen for a while_
> 
> _And there she was this young girl  
>  A stranger to my eyes_
> 
> _Strummin’ my pain with her fingers  
>  Singin’ my life with her words  
>  Killing me softly with her song  
>  Killing me softly with her song  
>  Telling my whole life with her words  
>  Killing me softly with her song_
> 
> Perry Como - Killing me softly with her song

###### 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Midnight, the stars and you" (song that I've been obsessed with since I saw "The Shining") and I left the aleatory option while drawing a little and this beautiful song by Perry Como appeared to me, I read the lyrics and I couldn't stop thinking about Alastor and Charlie.  
> Thank you for reading and supporting my writings


End file.
